


Jealousy is a treaky thing

by leet19



Series: Drabbles Frostiron [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Frostiron Month, Jealousy, M/M, prompt: character traits, rated: G, this guys are...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought that nobody could be as jealous as the God of Mischief. They thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is a treaky thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the promp Character Traits for the frostiron month!

They thought that nobody could be as jealous as the God of Mischief. 

**1.**

The day the poor Pepper thought that it was a good idea to say goodbye to Tony with a kiss on his cheek, was the day everybody knew that Loki doesn't share (not that Pepper was trying to steal anything from him). Tony had to calm down his lover with a lot of dirty whispers and a lot of promise of rough sex just to get him to get Pepper down from the rooftop, where the redhead was hanging up side down with a gag on her mouth. Clint had mouthed 'crazy' but one dirty look of Loki make him re thought about saying anything.

**2.**

The second time that happened, it had been a completely innocent thing. Tony and Bruce had been working on a project so they had been in lookdown on the lab, trying to finish it so they could rest in peace. When the project proved to be succesful, they had been really happy and Tony had smiled and hugged Bruce.

"We did it!" Bruce had smiled but then his face paled and when Tony turned, he saw Loki behind them.

"Unhand my lover right now, beast" Bruce let go of Tony like his was on fire. Loki walked until he was right on Bruce's face "I hope I never see anything like this again. For your own good, Banner. Are we clear?" Bruce nodded and Tony rolled his eyes, taking Loki's hand and pulling him out of the lab.

"Sometimes you can be really weird, sweetheart" said Tony, while leaving.

**3.**

The third time had been Clint's fault. He had a death wish or something like that. 

"Hey, Tony" called the man.

"Yeah?" answered Tony, distracted with a movie.

"I like your hair" Tony had turned towards him, a brow raised.

"What?"

"Yeah, is a nice hair" he said again and looked directly at Loki, smirking slightly "Do you want to have a drink with me?" 

"Eh..."

The next second, Clint was screaming for Natasha to help him. Loki had hanged Clint up in a window, just out of reach so he couldn't get out there alone. Natasha had rolled her eyes and let him there for two hours before helping him.

**4.**

The next time, they thought it was just bad luck. Bad luck on the poor girl that thought that she could flirt with Tony and get away with it.

Loki had tell her all her life in a low whisper and the girl was crying when she left.

The team was annoyed but Tony was pretty happy, kissing deeply his lover.

**5.**

The fifth time had been really silly. The Avengers had been called to SHIELD because they had detected a new portal and they didn't know if it was an ally or an enemy. They had been on the conference room when a boy walked into the room, carrying the coffee Tony had ordered. Loki had narrowed his eyes and with a twist of his wrist, he made the boy fall flat on his face, smashing the cup against the floor and burning his hand on the process. The Avengers stared at Loki but he was oblivious.

"Damn, my coffee no!" whined Tony and Loki appeared a cup of coffee just for him while everybody else rolled their eyes.

**+1**

"I don't see anything here" said Tony, looking the place where the portal had been detected.

"Whoever that was here, is gone now, I can't feel their energy" said Loki, touching the ground.

"I bet you'll know about that" they turned and saw a smirking Agent Ward looking at them.

"Grant" smiled Loki, greeting his ex lover.

"Is great to see you, Loki"

"You to-" Loki was cut off when Tony grabbed him by the neck and snogged the life out him, just in the view of everybody (specially certain agent). When they parted, Loki was breathless and Tony had turned towards him a smiled a really nasty smile. 

"He's mine. Is you so much as look at him again. I  **will** kill you" the avengers stared, in shock while Tony grabbed Loki by his waist and took him out there. 

They were definitely one like the other. Even if they didn't know that.


End file.
